The Victory Of Love
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: Brett kicks some ass and wins the football game, but he gets more than he expected. / Or, Lucy gives Brett a show in the locker room. Borderline M.


**A/N: Alright this was just a random idea I got when I was watching iCarly. Why? I have no idea. So, yeah. Enjoy the random sexiness of Brett and Lucy.**

I walked through the empty gym, trying to find Lucy. We had just beaten the shit out of our rivals and if that wasn't an ego boost I don't know what will be. Everyone will be practically worshipping me for the next two weeks and that is never not a fun time. So, the only thing that could ruin my mood right now is the fact that my girlfriend is being a dramatic bitch.

She was pissed off at me (_again_) because apparently I was paying more attention to Kendra than her. I am really done with this insecurity crap. Like seriously Lucy, I'm with you, not Kendra, just shut the fuck up.

I knew if I had any chance of staying with her, I had to find her , and let's face it if I wasn't with her it'd be a very sex-less life for me and what guy wants that?

There was literally no one left. The game had ended two hours ago, but my and the guys had stayed to fool around with our girls, which is when Lucy had her big dramatic moment, but now I don't know where the hell she is.

I took my cell out and dialed her number, after three rings she picked up.

"God, what?" snapped my extremely considerate and rational girlfriend.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm in the locker room, be out in ten. God, have some goddamn patience." She growled as she hung up. Yup, gotta love the sweetheart that is my girlfriend.

I made my way across the gym to the girl's locker room. I mean really, Lucy? It's been two years since we've been together and you're still on that? Just get over it, lady! I can't take it, I mean she's hot and the sex is kick ass but I can only deal with so much drama.

I really think it's time to dump her. I don't need her bringing me down.

I pushed the locker room door open and looked for Lucy. She wasn't in the first few stalls so I made my way to the back. I was about to walk about and leave her here, when I heard the something hitting the lockers, and my girl muttering a harsh 'shit!'

I smirked, as classy as my chick could be, she cursed like white trash. Not that I'd ever tell her that, because she'd eat me alive.

Another disadvantage to being with Lucy, you had to fear for your life ever second you were with her.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing?" I called.

"Brett!" she shrieked, her shrill voice echoing on the locker room walls. "I told you I'd be out in a minute, _god_ you're annoying as fuck." I could hear her moving around and possibly throwing things. She was a few stalls ahead of me, but I couldn't see her, I was focused on the mirror.

My hair is fucking amazing. I look like a god.

"Because you're so pleasant, Lucy." I rolled my eyes.

I heard her stop moving, "That _better _not be sarcasm Brett."

"Of course it isn't, dear." I said sarcastic enough to make the girls proud.

"Brett I swear to god…" she trailed off.

"Lucy are you done or not?" I asked, annoyed. I flipped my hair and ran my fingers through its awesomeness.

"I'm putting my stuff away, shut up."

This is ridiculous. I mean seriously why am I even with her?

I walked over to where she was and froze.

She was bent over, stuffing things into her cheer bag, still wearing her uniform. Her skirt just barely covered her ass. All those years of cheerleading had paid off; she couldn't tone her legs more if she wanted to. There was a gap between her tan stomach and her top, leaving just another room for me to see the lacy white bra she had on.

My jeans began to harden and I wanted her_. Needed _her.

She zipped up the bag, and seemed to stand up in slow motion. She put her hands on her hips and turned around, her eyebrows knitting together when she saw me staring.

I looked her over. My eyes gazing at her perfectly sculpted legs, her flat stomach, her pert breasts, her gorgeous hair and finally her beautiful face.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Hell yeah." I forced out huskily.

She raised an eyebrow in response, then something lite up in her eyes, and I knew she just got an idea.

She smirked and ran her hands through her hair, arching her back. Her eyes closed and she had a small smile on her lips. Her hands traveled over her shoulders to slide down her breasts and stomach and down to her hips.

Her hands slipped under her skirt and she moaned quietly as she linked her thumbs into the lining of her thong and let it slide down her legs.

Her hands slipped back up to the hem of her uniform, her eyes opening and never leaving mine. She toyed with the fabric before grabbing onto it and slowly raising it over her head. She threw it behind her and smirked when she saw my eyes widen.

Her chest was covered in white lace, making her look so innocent, but her face definitely contradicted that.

She turned to face the lockers, her back to me. She smirked over her shoulder, and shook out her hair, before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

She slid the straps down her arms and let it fall to the floor at her feet. Her hair blocked any view I could have ever had, but I swear my heart stopped when she turned around.

Her eyes were closed again, and her hands were on her breasts, once again blocking my view, but honestly I didn't care.

She started massaging her breasts, her hands covering the gorgeous pink mounds I ached to see. Her head fell back and a deep, sexy moan escaped her mouth as she picked up her pace.

I swear I am going to die right here because of this woman.

She rubbed and squeezed her breasts, never letting me fully see them. My girl always loved to tease me, but this was just cruel.

She let go of breasts and revealed two extremely erect nipples. Her hands ran up and down her stomach a few times before returning to her breasts.

My jeans were painfully tight, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Slowly she walked towards me, smirk on her lips and lust in her eyes. She stood in front of me on her toes so her arms could wrap themselves around my neck.

"Congratulations on the game, baby." She whispered sexily into my ear, before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hips and crushed her tiny body to mine.

My hands were on her ass, picking her up and wrapping her legs around my waist so I didn't have to bend over as much. My tongue massaged hers and my hands groped at her hardened nipples, as she worked on fixing the problem in my jeans.

We might have kicked some serious ass today, and Lucy might be a dramatic bitch, but she's my dramatic bitch and I would rather take this than a victory any day.

**A/N: Alright I'm starting to realize all my BrettxLucy oneshots are the same! That's just terrible writing…**

**Anyway I kinda like seriously enjoyed writing this, not gonna lie. **

**Please review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
